Signed for
by BlushLouise
Summary: Sunstreaker never expected that his latest order of paints would come with the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Humanformers AU, previously partially posted on Tumblr and Pillowfort.
1. Chapter 1

"Delivery for Sunstreaker? They're located here, right?"

"At the end of the hall." Raj's voice was sharp and nasal, cultivated and controlled, as always. Sunstreaker hesitated over the aquamarine, considering, and chose turquoise instead.

There was a knock on the open doorframe behind him. He ignored it for a moment in favor of perfecting the highlights of Triton's hair.

"Uh, hey? Delivery for Sunstreaker? That's here, right?"

He grunted. "Just leave it on the counter there."

"No can do, bro. I need a signature for this baby. Assuming you can sign for the business."

"Give me a minute."

A minute turned into three turned into five, and Sunstreaker completely forgot that someone was waiting behind him for something as mundane as a signature.

Until said someone cleared their throat right by his elbow.

"Holy –!" The brush slid across the delicate fronds of Triton's hair, covering the strands of sea-green foam.

Damn. He'd been right, aquamarine really was the wrong color.

"Sorry." There was a clear wince in the words. "But hey, at least you can put the brush down for a moment and sign for this."

Sunstreaker sighed and turned to the most recent pain in his ass.

And froze.

The eyes that met his own were the perfect shade of brilliant blue, framed by long black lashes and accentuated by the most eloquently shaped eyebrows Sunstreaker had ever seen. He forgot to breathe for a moment.

Then he remembered. With a vengeance.

The eyebrows frowned in consternation. "Whoa, bro, don't choke on me. I do mail delivery, not CPR."

"You've got to let me paint you," Sunstreaker blurted.

The eyebrows rose, and the eyes widened. "Um. Well. Sign for this, please."

The clipboard was held up in front of Sunstreaker, almost like a shield. The hands holding it were long and slim, with short, uneven fingernails.

He stared. "Oh. Yeah, sure." He signed the dotted line with his usual flourish.

The delivery guy turned the clipboard and looked at the signature. "You actually signed as Sunstreaker. I thought that was a business name."

"No. Well, yes. It's an artist name, but it's me. It's my name."

Christ. Open mouth, insert foot, promptly choke on it.

The blue eyes laughed at him. "Cool. So you're the artist, huh? Did you paint all these?" Beautiful hands waved, indicating the canvases in various states of completion.

"Yeah, they're mine. Some are commissions. And you hopefully brought what I needed to finish them."

"I did?" The eyes smiled. "Cool. Do I get credit?"

Sunstreaker smirked. "That depends on what's in the package."

"Oh. Oh! Oh yeah, here." The skin under the blue eyes turned a complimentary shade of pink. "That's kind of an integral part of the delivery business, isn't it?" The hands passed him a small brown envelope.

When Sunstreaker opened it, the expected two paint tubes fell out. He held up one to show it to the blue eyes. "See this? Bluelight. I've been waiting for this for three months. It's been on backorder for ever."

"Well, then I'm glad to be the bringer of backorder paint tubes." He grinned, perfect eyes crinkling at the corners. "So do I get credit?"

Sunstreaker snorted. "Yeah, sure. I'll credit it to the UPS delivery guy."

The eyes soften into a genuine smile. "No. To Sideswipe."

Sunstreaker stared. "That is _not_ your name."

Cue that pretty blush again. "It is when you drive a UPS delivery truck that kind of crossed the intersection without looking a few times too many. Not that it was my fault all the time. Well, it was that once. But the first two times the other guy drove on red, and the third time they ignored right of way, so…"

Sunstreaker couldn't help laughing. "Fine. You got it. I'll credit Sideswipe. I hope you didn't kill anybody."

The guy raised his perfect hands in defense. "None. Swear to God. Didn't even maim them. Though I may have killed off an old Honda Civic."

Sunstreaker chuckled. "That car is an offense to anyone with a hint of an eye for aesthetics anyway."

"Yeah." Sideswipe laughed, those blue eyes sparkling. "So, um. I've gotten my signature, and you've gotten your paint, so I have to go. Got more deliveries to make."

"Fair enough." He stared into those eyes again, trying to match the shade and memorize those eyebrows. "Thanks for bringing my stuff."

"Sure. It's my job." He walked backwards out the door. "Bye, Sunstreaker."

"Bye, Sideswipe."

He listened until he heard the front door slide closed and the crunch of tires on gravel as the UPS truck drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

"So…"

Sunstreaker looked up to see Raj leaning his long, handsome frame against the doorjamb. "So, what?"

"So I heard you laughing yesterday. When that delivery man was here."

"So?" Sunstreaker shrugged and focused on his blending. "I do laugh sometimes, you know."

"Not that I've heard, you don't. He must have been interesting."

"I guess." The lines around Triton's eyes were misbehaving – the eyelashes kept wanting to thicken and lengthen on him, and the eyebrows were…

He'd just have to concentrate harder and correct it.

"How's the piece coming along?" Raj was suddenly next to him, musing at the canvas. "I like what you're doing with his hair. It looks like it's flowing in the water."

"Thanks. It's getting there. I'm focusing on his face for now instead of the surrounding seas, since the organization that ordered it suddenly changed their minds about the validity of dolphins. Apparently, they're worried it'll be too cliché."

Raj snorted. "Typical. I hate it when they do that." He grinned, a tad wickedly. "Maybe you should suggest they use manatees instead."

Sunstreaker actually considered the suggestion for a moment before grinning back. "I doubt that conveys the majesty they had in mind." He added a careful highlight to the sea messenger's cheek. "How's your project going?"

"Fair enough. I'm kept busy." Raj held up his hands, spotted with clay up to the elbow. "I'm taking a well-earned break for lunch, though. Want to join me?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like stopping in the middle like this."

"All right. I'll bring you something back, then." He paused, looking up at the picture again. "Did you change his eyebrows? He looks somewhat familiar now, like someone I've seen recently." He winked, sly bastard that he was, and walked out.

Sunstreaker managed to focus for a few more minutes before giving up and putting his brush down. Triton seemed determined to turn into Sideswipe on him. Maybe if he got the other man's looks out of his mind, thought of something else for a while.

Distracting himself _was_ a valid plan. But before he'd really decided to do so, he'd sat down by his laptop, opened a new search window and typed in Sideswipe's name.

Well, chasing the addiction sometimes worked too.

Not that Sideswipe was easy to find - he couldn't exactly look him up by name. After a few failed tries, he put in "sideswipe + UPS + accident" and hit enter.

Then refined by news articles.

Then wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.

Because of course the UPS kept his name under wraps. Of course they did. He found the articles, describing a total of four accidents – three of which were deemed to be the UPS driver's fault, and one which had indeed totaled a Honda Civic.

But not a name. Nor a picture.

"What are you doing?"

Sunstreaker's heart damn near jumped out through his chest. "Fuck, you scared me, Raj. Why the hell don't your feet make noise?"

Raj grinned at him. "Sorry. Forgot my cell phone in here. What are you doing?"

The tone he was using indicated that he knew exactly what Sunstreaker was doing. So Sunstreaker just frowned at him.

Raj shrugged it off, as usual. "Have you tried social media? If he called himself Sideswipe, chances are he uses that name on Facebook or something."

"You know I hate social media," Sunstreaker grumbled. "It's a pit of vipers."

"It's also a plethora of customers," Raj argued firmly. He leaned over Sunstreaker to get at the laptop. "Honestly, I don't know how you manage without it. Here." The Facebook page loaded, and Raj typed up Sideswipe in the search bar. "See him?"

Sunstreaker did. Even on those crappy-ass tiny profile pictures, he spotted Sideswipe immediately. "There."

"Oooh yes, he is handsome, isn't he," Raj mused. "I can see why you're hung up on him. But his profile's locked, unfortunately – you need to be a friend to see any of it. Want to send him a friend request?"

Sunstreaker pushed away from the desk and stood up. "You know I don't have a Facebook profile. And I'm not registering on that hellsite just for that." He turned away. "Your phone's over there. Go enjoy your lunch."

Raj smiled and sauntered out again, picking up his phone on the way.

For a while, Sunstreaker tried to immerse himself in the Triton's elegant facial features. It didn't do him any good – in fact, he kept screwing up. When he took a black-tipped brush to Triton's blue eyebrows, causing himself a bunch of extra work, he finally decided to let the poor painting be and take a break.

_Damn_ Sideswipe. Damn his eyebrows, and those long lashes, and the fingers that looked like they were made to caress, and the brilliant blue eyes whose color he still hadn't managed to match. Damn him for using a false name and for not being found online other than on fucking _Facebook_.

Sunstreaker snarled silently and grabbed his sketchbook. Soon there was a page of nothing but Sideswipe's eyebrows. The way they'd scrunched up when he frowned, how they'd risen up towards his hairline in surprise.

It pained Sunstreaker to imagine never seeing him again. Hopefully Sideswipe would be his courier the next time he ordered something too.

The next time he ordered something…

Suddenly brimming with excited energy, Sunstreaker threw his sketchbook away and grabbed his laptop, looking up his favorite art supplier.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on the doorjamb. "Delivery for Sunstreaker!"

Just the voice was enough to make Sunstreaker's entire body erupt in goosebumps. He put his brush away, much more hurried than usual, and turned to look at Sideswipe.

At least he managed to breathe this time.

"Hey," Sideswipe said, smiling easily. "I've got another parcel for you."

"Great," Sunstreaker replied. "Bring it over."

Sideswipe came inside, carrying a flat, long parcel. "So what's inside this one?"

"Canvases," Sunstreaker replied offhandedly. "A few brushes. That kind of thing." He put the parcel aside against the wall.

"Cool. Artist stuff." Sideswipe looked around. "So how's it going? You done with that sea-god picture yet?"

"It's just been three days since you were here last," Sunstreaker pointed out, eyes tracing Sideswipe's form as the other man wandered around his studio. _Thanks, express shipping_. "I'm fast, but not that fast."

"Just three days, huh?" Sideswipe turned his head, grinned at Sunstreaker over his shoulder. "Felt much longer."

Sunstreaker's heart threatened to jump out of his chest. That had been happening a lot recently.

"So you need to sign here," Sideswipe said, pulling a digital signature pad from his pocket. "Like last time, just electronical this time. And at this point I'm obligated to tell you that you have the option of registering your signature online so the shipment can be dropped at your doorstep even if you aren't available."

He kept hold of the device as Sunstreaker signed, leaving them much closer to each other than before. Their fingers almost touched.

"No thanks," Sunstreaker said softly. "I don't like the idea of my stuff being left unattended outside."

"Good," Sideswipe said, voice equally quiet. His fingers twitched, bringing them into contact with Sunstreaker's. "I mean, yeah, I get it. I wouldn't want my stuff just laying around outside like that either."

Sunstreaker held on to the pad a few extra seconds just to feel Sideswipe's fingers against his.

But in the end, he had to let go.

"So do you have any more deliveries coming up?" Sideswipe's tone was light, but his eyes were focused on Sunstreaker.

He shook his head. "Not really. There's limits to how much stuff I can use. I only ordered this because I had some extra money for supplies this month and figured it could come in handy." He clamped his mouth shut, realizing he'd just given away that he'd basically ordered this latest delivery on a whim. The road from knowing that to understanding that he'd only ordered it so Sideswipe could come back was ridiculously short, and it looked like Sideswipe had just traveled it.

He smiled. "Hey, I'm glad you did, bro. Gave me the chance to see all this stuff again." He looked around, quickly, before meeting Sunstreaker's gaze again. "I mean, it's not every day you get to see the works of a famous artist without paying an entrance fee."

It was a cover, and they both knew it. Sunstreaker hid his reaction behind a smirk. "You should consider yourself lucky. Some of this stuff will never be available to the public."

"Private work, huh? Lucky me, indeed." The smile on Sideswipe's face was enough to make Sunstreaker's heartbeat speed up again.

"Which one do you like best?" he asked impulsively. He usually didn't ask, since he hated getting critiqued to his face, but something told him Sideswipe wouldn't do that.

Plus, strangely enough, he genuinely wanted to know what the other man thought.

"Hmm." Sideswipe turned in a slow circle. "I like… that one."

"The miniature?" Sunstreaker followed as Sideswipe walked closer. "Why? What is it that you like about it?"

"It just… looks right." Sideswipe's fingers hovered a few inches away from the painted surface. "The water, and the lighthouse. And the way the sun just seems to pierce the clouds. It looks like the sunbeams are dancing across the waves." He turned and met Sunstreaker's eyes. "Sunstreaker, huh?"

He shrugged. "It fitted. Anyway, I'm glad you like this one. I do, too. For all that it's tiny, there's a lot happening."

"It's gorgeous." Sideswipe looked like he was trying to memorize the painting. Sunstreaker knew he didn't imagine the look of regret on the other man's face as he tore himself away. "Anyway, I have to get going. Thanks for showing me this stuff."

"Sure." Sunstreaker swallowed. "Anytime."

"Great." Sideswipe smiled again, turning to walk backwards toward the door. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah." Damn his dry mouth. "Bye, Sideswipe."

"Bye, Sunstreaker."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I screwed up with your signature."

Sunstreaker whirled so fast he near laid a fat blue line of paint across Triton's cheek. "Sideswipe?"

"Yep." Sideswipe smiled, a bit sheepishly, and walked inside the studio. "I know I was here, like. Yesterday. But my techno-gadget screwed up your signature, so I need you to sign again." He pulled said gadget from his back pocket. "Honestly, I hate these things. They always get fried somehow. The old paper format – the type I used the first time I was here - is much more reliable, but then I have to file everything else manually too, which is a bitch." He looked up through his long eyelashes, and Sunstreaker swallowed. Audibly. "I hope you don't mind signing again?"

"Not at all," he managed. "Bring it here."

Sideswipe leaned against the desk next to him, much closer than was really socially acceptable. Not that Sunstreaker minded. His hands were trembling as he signed, and when he grabbed the pad to steady it his fingers met Sideswipe's again, They were warm and solid against his own.

He signed and pressed "OK", and tried to pull his hand back and let go of the machine.

Sideswipe somehow caught his fingers, though, leaning even closer to examine the surface of the pad. "That looks to have gone through okay," he said, and Sunstreaker really hoped he wasn't imagining the slight husky quality to Sideswipe's voice. "I don't think I need to come back for this one." He looked up, still much too close, and met Sunstreaker's eyes. "That reminds me. I meant to ask if you had, like, a business card or something? In case I have a delivery for you and you're not here? Unless you want that sculptor guy to sign for you."

"I have a card," Sunstreaker replied, ignoring the complete impossibility of him not being here to accept whatever Sideswipe would be delivering. As long as Sideswipe would be the one delivering it, Sunstreaker wouldn't think of leaving the studio. At all. "Somewhere. Give me a moment."

"Oh, sure." Sideswipe seemed hesitant to move away, though, and in the end it was up to Sunstreaker to pull back a bit and let go of the pad to go digging in his desk drawers. He finally found the small box of cards, a gift from Raj when he'd first rented the studio. A moment's thought, and he dug out a pen and scribbled his cell phone number on the back.

And his e-mail address. For good measure.

Probably too desperate, but, well. As long as he didn't tell Raj, it should be okay.

"Here. Don't pass that around, please."

As he handed Sideswipe the card, their fingers met again. And this time there was no mistaking the tiny caress of Sideswipe's finger over Sunstreaker's – a slow, small circle over his knuckles, followed by a press of his thumb against Sunstreaker's own.

"Thanks," Sideswipe said softly. "I'll keep it safe." He pulled back suddenly, and offered a smile. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I snuck this stop in between two others, and I can't be much later."

"Oh. Yeah, I understand. It was good seeing you."

Far too desperate.

"You, too." Sideswipe's smile softened. "Thanks for the card. I'll see you around."

Sunstreaker could only nod as Sideswipe disappeared backwards through the door. When he heard the tires crunch against the gravel, he went back to his work.

Ten minutes later, his phone pinged with an incoming text message.

_Hey pretty. I really hope you didn't give me the wrong number._

Sunstreaker grinned as he typed back.

_Depends. Are you the irresponsible UPS driver who totaled my Honda Civic?_

_Haha oh god. Good one. Hi, Sunstreaker._

_Hey, Sideswipe._

Sunstreaker paused for a moment, considering. Then he started typing again._ I'm really glad you texted me._

His phone pinged instantly, one message on top of the other. _I'm really glad you gave me your phone number. Even though I had to hide behind work to dare to ask for it._

_And I hope you have a good cell phone plan, 'cause I plan to send you lots and lots of messages. Seriously. You'll be sick of me._

_Doubt it_, Sunstreaker typed back. _Besides, you drive a car for a living. You can't text all the time._

_For you? Try me. I can totally type and drive at the same time._

_That explains the accidents._

_Oh, haha. Very funny. You know, if I was a crappy driver I wouldn't still be driving for a living._

_I know. I read the news articles._

_Googled me, did you? That's fair. I did, too. That's how I know you've got a gallery showing opening thing coming up._

_Ugh, don't remind me. I hate being social like that._

_Well, do you need a date?_

Sunstreaker blinked. That was… direct. _A date?_

_Yeah, you know, one of those things where you show up at an event together and hang out and talk and stuff and when the stuffy part's done, you go to the closest good food joint and eat and drink and then may or may not end up getting to know one another better._

_Are you asking me out?_

_Heh, yeah. And I'm hella nervous, just so you know. It just doesn't show when I'm texting. So… want to go there with me?_

Sunstreaker didn't really have to think about it. His fingers were moving before he'd even decided he was going to. _Yeah. I do._

_Great! I have to keep working now, but I'll text you later, okay?_

_Okay. Bye, Sideswipe._

_Bye, Sunstreaker._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I posted my chapters out of order! So sorry! Please re-read chapter 5, I promise chapter 6 will seem more logical then :)_

* * *

Sideswipe examined himself in the mirror. He tried a grin, quirked an eyebrow. Took the shirt off and threw on another.

"You seem more nervous than usual."

The blue shirt wasn't right either. Even Sideswipe could tell that it clashed with his eyes. "It's a more awesome date than usual."

Cliff laughed at him as he walked into the room. He poked at the growing pile of discarded clothes. "Has to be. Never seen you this flustered before." He met Sideswipe's eyes in the mirror. "Is this that artist guy?"

"Yep." Sideswipe straightened his collar. "We're going to a gallery opening. So I have to look really nice."

"Explains the pants. And the shoes." Cliff grinned in the mirror. "But you know, there's really only one shirt you should wear for this."

"Really?" Sideswipe raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"Here." Cliff's hand shot out from behind his back – had he hidden it back there the whole time? – and threw a folded-up red fabric at Sideswipe. "You know red's your color."

Sideswipe held up the bright red shirt. "But this is yours."

"So?" Cliff shrugged. "We're roughly the same size across the shoulders. It should fit you well enough. Besides, the guy has only ever seen you in that uniform, hasn't he? We both know that's one of the ugliest garments known to man. You need to make a good first impression."

He shrugged into the red shirt and winked at Cliff in the mirror. "I thought I already had. He did agree to go out with me."

Cliff smirked. "He could just be desperate."

"Nah." Sideswipe winked at him. "He's smitten by the patented Sideswipe charm."

It had certainly seemed as though Sideswipe had made an impression. Sunstreaker answered every one of his texts readily enough, even when he sent them in the middle of the night. And of course, there were the looks. And the touches.

There'd been something there from the first time they saw each other.

Sideswipe didn't deny even to himself that he was headed toward smitten as well, and he was heading there fast. Sunstreaker had proven to have a dry sense of humor, enough to counter every one of Sideswipe's jokes, and he was smart and clever and - well, great.

And also really, really, really good-looking.

Not that Sideswipe's looks were anything to frown at either. He knew he was handsome enough. But compared to Sunstreaker… Well, there really wasn't any contest.

"Yeah, but this is the first time he sees you in normal clothes. You never know, maybe it was the uniform that did it for him." Cliff grinned and eyed him appraisingly. "You look good, though. Told you it would fit. So is he picking you up?"

Sideswipe did the last button. "The gallery's sending a car for both of us, apparently. Which will be here any minute. So." He took a deep breath before putting on a confident grin. "Wish me luck."

Cliff slapped him on the back as he walked past. "I won't wait up."

* * *

The car was a limo. An actual limo. And the driver got out and opened the door for Sideswipe.

He grinned at Sunstreaker as he slid inside. "Well, I knew you were a big name, but I didn't know you were this hot." He let his eyes follow Sunstreaker's gorgeous form blatantly.

Sunstreaker was extra adorable when he blushed. Especially when he tried to look gruff to hide it.

"You look good," he managed when the limo started moving. "Red is a good color for you."

Sideswipe smiled. "So I've been told. Thanks. You look amazing, too." Sunstreaker wore a classic dark suit with a flamboyant golden tie, and there was just something about the way his coat fit over his shoulders and back that made Sideswipe's fingertips tingle. He wanted to _touch_.

That was probably a bit premature, though.

More to keep his hands busy than for anything else, he reached for the small minibar and poured them a glass each of the champagne so generously provided. "Nervous?"

"No." Sunstreaker's fingers brushed against his own as he accepted the glass, and Sideswipe got goosebumps all the way from the top of his head to the back of his legs. "Apprehensive. I'm not too fond of these occasions."

"Well, I'll do my best to distract you then." Sideswipe winked at him and deliberately let his leg rub against the other man's.

Jesus, Sunstreaker was gorgeous when he was flustered.

The ride there was far too short for the amount of innuendos Sideswipe wanted to get in. But seeing Sunstreaker in the limelight, surrounded by other glamorous people and beautiful art and still turning around and waiting for _him_, was more than worth it.

Sideswipe left the limo with a wide grin already on his face. He reached out and took Sunstreaker's hand, tangling their fingers together. "Take us inside?"

Sunstreaker glanced at him, looking surprised for a moment. Then he smiled and squeezed Sideswipe's hand. "Yeah. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I somehow posted my chapters out of order! So sorry about that! Please re-read chapter 5, I promise chapter 6 will seem more logical then!_

* * *

"Oh, what a beautiful mooooorning," Sideswipe sang. "Oh, what a beautiful day… I got a beautiful feeling…!"

"God, won't you please go away," Cliff moaned. "It's too damn early for this, Sides. Shut up."

"Can't!" Sideswipe grinned, grabbing hold of the back of Cliff's chair and using it as an anchor to swing himself towards the kitchen. "I had too much of a good time yesterday and won't be able to shut up for at least a week."

"If you had such a good time, why are you here and not with him?" Cliff grumbled.

"Because Sunstreaker's a gentleman who doesn't take people home on the first date," Sideswipe called back as he dug out a coffee cup. "But we're going out to lunch today. Hey, would you mind giving me a ride? My car's making that clunky noise again."

"That death trap should be condemned," Cliff grumbled. "Yeah, okay. But only so you can go be obnoxiously happy elsewhere. Bring your coffee, we're leaving right now."

* * *

Sideswipe pranced into the studio, intimately familiar with the hallways by now. He waved jauntily at Raj, ignoring the raised eyebrow he got in return in favor of speeding up slightly. He almost danced around the last corner and through Sunstreaker's door.

He did pause for a moment when inside, though. Just to appreciate the view.

Sunstreaker was painting, absorbed enough in what he was doing to not notice Sideswipe come in. His dark pants hugged his ass close enough that Sideswipe's imagination fired off in a completely inappropriate direction.

And those shoulders. Damn.

"Hey, you," he said softly.

Sunstreaker turned, his face lighting up. Incidentally stealing Sideswipe's breath away, because oh my god, who looked that good in real life?

And how in the hell had Sideswipe gotten lucky enough to get tangled up with him anyway?

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker's smile was wide, about as wide as Sideswipe's own, and he put his paintbrush down hurriedly.

Well, as hurriedly as someone who took good care of their equipment ever did.

He walked closer, reaching for Sunstreaker's hand. He knew enough about the guy by now to know that he was adorably shy, a bit withdrawn and easily flustered, and not prone to instigate anything but happily participating if someone else took charge.

Which was why Sideswipe finally pulled him close and kissed him for the first time.

Well, that and Sunstreaker's lips were too lush to not be kissed, obviously. Sunstreaker's lips should always be kissed, preferably by Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker stiffened in surprise, at first. They hadn't really gotten to the kissing stage at the gallery, though Sideswipe blamed that on Sunstreaker needing to uphold his image. He didn't have to worry about that here.

Sunstreaker apparently realized the same thing. His hands came up, one coming to rest on Sideswipe's neck and the other on his back, and the kiss deepened.

Oh, did the kiss deepen.

And if Sideswipe's knees weakened slightly, well, Sunstreaker was strong enough to hold him up.

When they finally pulled apart, it could have been an hour later or a year. Sideswipe didn't know and didn't care.

Sunstreaker smiled. There was a tentative quality to it, like he worried about Sideswipe's response. So he did what he could to reassure him.

"Hey, gorgeous," he purred. "I came to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch with me."

"You don't have to ask." Sunstreaker bit his lip and smiled, and Sideswipe melted. "We kind of already agreed to do this today."

"I know. But I'm trying to sweep you off your feet." Sideswipe kissed the corner of Sunstreaker's lovely mouth. "Am I succeeding?"

Sunstreaker's smile widened as he rested his forehead against Sideswipe's. "Consider me swept."

"Good." He wasn't the only one, either. "So will you come out to lunch with me?"

"I'd love to." Sunstreaker blushed slightly, making him even more adorable and wow, Sideswipe hadn't known that was possible.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said softly, much more serious than he had intended on getting.

By the flustered smile on Sunstreaker's face, he didn't mind the serious.

"Well, aren't you two the sweetest thing since chocolate." The tone was dry, but Raj was smiling when Sideswipe turned to look at him.

Turned reluctantly, that is. Because, hello - hot, shy, adorable artist in his arms.

"Hello, Sideswipe. I'm Raj. It's nice to officially meet you."

He managed to untangle himself enough to turn completely and shake Raj's hand. "Likewise."

"We're just going out for lunch," Sunstreaker said from behind him. "You staying here for a bit? Or are you going out too?"

Raj's delicate eyebrows climbed slightly. "I've not known you to take a break mid-color like that. You must be something else, Sideswipe, if you can pull him away."

Sideswipe stepped closer to Sunstreaker again, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I can wait, you know. If you wanted to finish something."

"Just a few moments? I need this shade done." Sunstreaker almost looked apologetic. Which was completely adorable too.

Sideswipe had it bad. Not that he minded much.

"Sure." He leaned in and kissed Sunstreaker's cheek. "Finish your amazing piece of art. Mind if I sit here and watch?"

Cue another of those smiles that made Sideswipe's knees go weak. "Not at all. Sit wherever. It'll only be a little while."

"Well, I am being picked up for a date," Raj announced brightly. "So yes, Sun, please lock up when you leave. And don't expect me back." He turned jauntily, waving at them over his shoulders. "See you tomorrow, sweetlings."

Sideswipe waved back, not that Raj noticed, and since he could settle wherever, he brought a chair over to where Sunstreaker was working and sat down so he could see the brush strokes.

He loved watching the graceful movement of Sunstreaker's hand as the brush slid over the canvas.

"I hope you have a car," he said conversationally. "I got a lift here. Or we can call a cab?"

Sunstreaker paused. "I don't. And Raj probably left his car here, but I bet he brought his keys with him. He always does. But we can order in?" He turned slightly, enough to look at Sideswipe shyly again. "Have a picnic? There's a really nice park not far from here. More of a field than a park, but there's a pond? With ducks?"

Like Sideswipe could say no to that.

He smiled up at Sunstreaker. "That sounds perfect."

Jesus. There would be no recovering from this.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunstreaker felt like he was caught in a whirlwind. Everything he'd judged his life by so far was up in the air, and the only solid anchor was a pair of bright blue eyes.

Sideswipe.

It was strange, how upside-down everything had turned.

"So," the owner of said blue eyes murmured. "Have you given any more thought to my suggestion?"

Sunstreaker turned his head to meet his eyes. "About the trip?"

"Of course the trip." Sideswipe grinned. "Think about it. You, me, in the cabin up near the resort, where we can go skiing or snowboarding or soak in the hot tub or sit in front of the fireplace or whatever you want."

"It's tempting," Sunstreaker admitted. He tilted his head forward enough to lean his forehead against Sideswipe's.

"But?"

Sideswipe was very perceptive, Sunstreaker had realized. He read Sunstreaker's mood as if he was privy to his every thought, which was comforting and disconcerting all at once.

"But I'm not sure I'm ready for what you want out of it," he admitted. "And I worry that you have expectations I can't meet."

They were dating, at this point. Sunstreaker was happy with that, happier than he'd ever been in fact, but what Sideswipe was suggesting… "It's only been a couple of months, Sides. I'm…"

"You're not comfortable getting that close yet," Sideswipe said. His blue eyes were warm. "I know. Let me rephrase. Imagine you, me, in the cabin up near the resort, where we can go skiing or snowboarding or go to dinner in the resort restaurant or watch a movie together at night under a thick quilt. And I'll make you hot cocoa and you'll help me toast the marshmallows, and we can play cards and boardgames and eat breakfast together every morning."

Now that sounded a lot more tempting.

"If you want, we don't have to be alone up there," Sideswipe continued. "There's plenty of room. We can bring some friends."

Sunstreaker frowned. He didn't really have many friends worth mentioning. "Raj?"

"If you want. And I can bring Cliff. Maybe Sky and TC, if we want. I know you haven't met them yet, but they're decent. Or Jazz, Jack, maybe Pax."

"You have so many friends," Sunstreaker murmured. He squeezed Sideswipe's hand. "How do you have so many friends?"

Not that it was that surprising. Sideswipe was one of those magnetic personalities that Sunstreaker definitely wasn't, pulling others to him by sheer charisma and general likeability.

"How do you have so few?" Sideswipe countered, with a smile to take the edge of his words. "You're too great to only have one friend, who is more of a business associate at that."

Sunstreaker managed a shrug. "I'm kind of focused on my art. And not too good with people."

"Not the impression I got," Sideswipe said. He raised his chin and gave Sunstreaker a kiss on the cheek. "You can get absorbed, sure, but you're not the worst one I've encountered. When Jack is working we have to remind him to eat and sleep, or he forgets for days."

Sunstreaker smiled slightly. "That is worse than me, yeah." He snuggled closer to Sideswipe. Never mind that they were in a public area. "How big is this cabin, anyway?"

"Big enough. Four bedrooms. And room for air mattresses and stuff in the living room." Sideswipe nuzzled his hair. "Why, did you have someone else in mind?"

"My neighbors. Magnus and Roddy. I'm not that close to them, but they're always friendly and inviting me to do stuff. Roddy especially. Magnus is a bit more reserved."

Sideswipe smiles. "Does that mean what I think it means? Does that mean we'll go?"

"Yeah." Sunstreaker closed his eyes and tucked his head in under Sideswipe's chin. "Yeah, we'll go. And we'll invite all those people."

"Great! I'll set it up." Sideswipe put his arm across Sunstreaker's waist and pulled him close. "Thank you."

"Well, what can I say? You make a convincing case."

Sideswipe chuckled. "Does that mean I can convince you to stay here in the park with me a few more minutes? Or hours?"

"Hours?" Sunstreaker laughed. "I'd love to. I really would. But I can't. I have a deadline."

"Oh yeah. The sea-god." Sideswipe's laugh tickled Sunstreaker's neck. "Did they decide on the dolphins at last?"

Sunstreaker snorted. "They can't agree on the color of tap water. No. At this point they've nixed every sea creature I've come up with. So now I'm taking creative liberties and putting in what I see fit. My contract covers minor artistic decisions without input from the client, so I'm just taking care to keep everything small and discreet."

"That's my Sunstreaker." Sideswipe chuckled and kissed his hair. "So, no hours. But a few more minutes?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Yeah. A few more minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought you said it was a cabin," Sunstreaker said, incredulous.

Sideswipe glanced up at him from where he was pulling suitcases from the back of the rented van. "It is a cabin."

"No, it isn't." Sunstreaker shook his head. "This is a freaking hotel."

There was a pearly laughter coming from behind him. "I'd say you exaggerate too much, but this time I actually think you're right." Raj stepped up next to him, looking up at the cabin in clear appreciation. "This is sheer luxury."

The cabin really didn't deserve such a mediocre name. It was a grand timber structure, something out of the wildest dreams of every architect who'd ever worked with the material, with large windows overlooking the front and elegant stone walls encircling the large deck.

Sunstreaker could see the promised hot tub from here. It even looked like there was a pool.

"Here," Sideswipe said, pressing a suitcase handle into his hand. "Make yourself useful. You too, Raj."

"Certainly." Raj hefted his own two suitcases. "When are the others getting here?"

"They're on their way," Sideswipe replied. He jogged up the stone steps as if his own suitcase and bags of food weighed nothing at all. "Pax picked up Cliff and the others, and Magnus and Roddy will be here in a few hours. Magnus had to finish work, apparently."

Sunstreaker had gotten to witness how fast Sideswipe made friends. It had taken him all of five minutes after being introduced to Sunstreaker's neighbors before he had both of them eating out of Sideswipe's hand.

Metaphorically speaking.

The only one allowed to eat out of Sideswipe's hand was Sunstreaker. Sort of, anyway. Maybe.

The inside of the cabin was as grand as the outside. Raj was instantly at ease, old money that he was, sauntering off to one of the bedrooms.

"Remember you're sharing!" Sideswipe called after him. It hadn't taken him long to get a handle on Raj either.

"Yes, yes!" Raj waved a hand over his shoulder dismissively. "I know. I can be civil."

Sideswipe put his bags down, and barely waited for Sunstreaker to do the same before pouncing him and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "He's going to be an interesting cabin-mate, isn't he?"

"He'll behave," Sunstreaker murmured against Sideswipe's lips. "Or we'll sic Magnus on him."

Sideswipe laughed. "Deal."

They stowed the groceries away together, then dragged their suitcases to the master bedroom. Sideswipe's insistence – since they were technically the hosts, they were entitled to the nicest room.

Even if all they would be doing in there was sleeping. Sideswipe had promised.

In the middle of unpacking, Sideswipe's phone beeped with an incoming message. He frowned as he read. "Dammit, Sky."

"What now?" Sunstreaker raised a finger and touched the crunched-up eyebrows.

"Sky says he's bringing his sister," Sideswipe groaned. "Star's an utter brat. She always makes drama, everywhere she goes."

Sunstreaker shrugged. "We brought Raj. Worst comes to worst, we'll just settle them in the hot tub together and lock the door. Then they can drama to their heart's content."

That earned him an evil grin as Sideswipe booped his nose. "I like the way you think."

* * *

They'd just finished eating dinner when Pax and the others arrived, their truck followed closely by TC's smaller sedan. The next ten minutes were a whirlwind of introductions as Sunstreaker shook hands with more people than he'd ever met outside of an official mixer, trying desperately to fix names to faces.

Pax was simple. The man was a giant, as tall as Magnus, but with darker hair and a tendency towards stubble. He seemed friendly enough, though.

Jazz was a coiled bundle of energy, a sharp contrast to Jack's ("Call me Jacky, everyone else does") laidback, easy grin. Cliff had an easy grin but an even easier snarl – thankfully he seemed to be able to flip back and forth between the two, and though he was easy to ruffle he was also easy to distract.

TC was likeable enough, quiet and polite. His partner was almost his complete opposite, loud and rambunctious and joking and everything Sunstreaker wasn't. And Sky's little sister was every bit the drama queen Sideswipe had said she was, only with a cocky confidence and an attitude that would rival Raj's on his best day.

Sunstreaker silently decided to let Sideswipe handle most of the interaction. At least until he felt more comfortable in what was quickly becoming a crowd. Especially when Magnus and Roddy arrived – Roddy seemed to hit it off with Sky instantly, just like he had with Sideswipe, and Magnus and Pax acted like old friends within minutes of meeting each other.

The volume in the living room was getting loud.

He held out for another half hour before leaving the room, claiming he was getting more wine.

Well, he was. He just took his time about it. Long enough that Sideswipe came to find him. Long arms wrapped around his arms, Sideswipe's chin resting on his shoulder.

"Hiding?"

"Sorry," he murmured. "It just…"

"Got to be a bit much," Sideswipe finished for him. "I get it. Matching Roddy with Jazz and Sky may not have been one of my brightest ideas." He nuzzled Sunstreaker's neck. "Want to call it a night and go to bed? They won't mind."

"You sure?"

Sideswipe kissed his cheek. "I'm sure. We can do whatever we want. And I can guarantee you that if we go to bed now, Jack won't stay another five minutes before he does too. And then Pax will do the same, if only to get away from Star. And then they'll all cave one after another, and we'll have to drag Jazz out of bed by his hair in the morning."

Sunstreaker turned in Sideswipe's arms so they were face to face. "Okay," he whispered. "Let's go say goodnight to the others, then."

"Okay." Sideswipe smiled up at him. "Come on."

Sunstreaker let him tangle their fingers together and tug him away.


	9. Chapter 9

As Sunstreaker had suspected, he was rubbish at skiing. Mainly because he was afraid to hurt his hands – any injury to those would put him out of work for weeks, maybe months. He saw Jazz take a tumble that by all rights should have broken at least one limb, though the dark man just stood right back up. He must have learned how to fall without hurting himself, which was something Sunstreaker most decidedly did not know how to do. So for now he just stood along the slopes, watching.

Thankfully, Raj had the same issues. So they stood together, admiring and laughing at the others in equal measure, and resisting every attempt made to drag or needle them into actually trying to ski.

Sunstreaker was more than happy to watch. And there was one man in particular he was watching.

Sideswipe definitely seemed to know what he was doing. He moved easily, lightly, as if the skis were just an extension of his legs. Raj whistled appreciatively at one particularly daring move that had him overtake both Sky and TC.

"Your man knows his stuff," he commented. "I'm impressed."

Sunstreaker just nodded. He wasn't that comfortable with anyone but him admiring Sideswipe, though he knew it was inevitable. He changed topic – probably glaringly obviously, but Raj had the good grace not to comment on it. "So how many guys did you end up sharing the room with last night?"

They were twelve people to four bedrooms. It was always going to be crowded. He knew that Magnus and Roddy had taken the smallest double room – Roddy had claimed that since Sky had brought his little sister, he and TC could keep her company and let Roddy and Magnus have the room - and the other eight had shuffled around between the two family bedrooms and air mattresses in the living room.

Raj, for some reason, had picked a family room. Sunstreaker didn't quite understand why, and he hadn't asked. Maybe there was more privacy in sharing with two strangers than just sharing with one.

"I shared the double bed with Jack, and Pax had the single," Raj replied. "It worked out well enough, though Jack has a tendency to snore a bit. They're all nice enough."

Sunstreaker smiled. "Did Pax take the single to get away from Star?"

"That vixen." The tone was heavily judgmental. "She got an air mattress, as did her brother and TC. Jazz and Cliff took the small room with the bunk bed. Better them than me."

"Yes, that's why you chose first."

Raj winked at him. "Of course it was."

They watched as Roddy dashed past, unmistakable in his red and orange ski suit. "Flamboyant, isn't he? It's a wonder he's managed to keep that partner of his."

"They work well together." Sunstreaker shrugged. "I haven't thought too much about how."

"Much like you and Sideswipe." Raj's gaze was inscrutable. "I can't quite figure out what makes you two work so well either."

"Does it matter?" Sunstreaker felt weirdly defensive. He knew very well he wasn't much like Sideswipe at all, really. No need to rub in just how different he was from everyone else in Sideswipe's life.

Sunstreaker hoped that difference was a good thing. That maybe it had something to do with why they worked. He was afraid to question it too much. They worked, that was the important thing.

"Of course not." Raj's tone turned soothing. "I'd just like to figure out how you make it work, that's all. I can't seem to keep a man past the second date."

"Maybe it's just luck?" It certainly seemed that way, sometimes. Like Sunstreaker had hit the jackpot, the luckiest man in the universe. He waved at Sideswipe as his boyfriend sailed by again, effortlessly overtaking a sedate Magnus.

"God, I hope not." Raj snorted. "Then I'm all out of it."

* * *

Later, when they'd all showered and changed and devoured every foodstuff they'd brought with them for lunch, Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe danced with Jazz. Dancing was a relative term, he figured, because no one would have called it that if it hadn't been for the music and the bare attempt to stick to the rhythm, but it was entertaining anyway.

Then Sky joined them, arms flailing like he was trying to take off and a maniacal grin on his face. The rest of the onlookers pulled back a bit for their own safety as the dark-haired man spun in circles, arms out, forcing both Jazz and Sideswipe to duck and cover.

Someone snickered behind Sunstreaker, and he turned around to see TC leaning against the counter and smiling wryly at his partner. He noticed Sunstreaker looking and straightened, nodding at him.

"Hey. Looks like they're having fun."

Sunstreaker smiled. "That, or trying to actively destroy the place."

"Nah." TC grinned. "Sky wouldn't do that, he's enjoying himself too much. And Star would kill him if he did. She's got _plans_."

Sunstreaker followed where TC was looking. Star was perched on the armrest of Pax's chair, practically purring down at him. He snickered. "Pax looks like he thinks she might eat him alive."

TC snorted. "Knowing Star, she just might."

"That bad?"

They watched Star giggle at something Pax said, leaning exaggeratedly into his personal space.

"She's not that bad," TC sighed. "She's just lonely and trying too hard."

"Pax seems nice, though. You think she's got a chance?"

TC shrugged. "If she doesn't screw it up. She's prone to do that."

On the impromptu dance floor, Sideswipe had managed to settle Sky down somewhat. Now it mainly looked like they were doing some form of weird tapdance routine, with Jazz bopping along on the edges.

It looked completely ridiculous, and Sunstreaker couldn't take his eyes off Sideswipe.

"You're nice too, you know," TC commented offhandedly.

Sunstreaker turned to stare at him. "Huh?"

"You. You're nice." TC smiled at him knowingly. "I can tell you feel a bit separated from the rest of us. Which isn't that weird, since you don't know us and seem to be a bit more of a reserved type than your friends." He nodded towards Magnus and Roddy, deep in some form of card game with Jack, and towards Raj, who was…

Well. Practically in Cliff's lap. That was unexpected.

"My point is, I've never seen Sideswipe this happy with anyone. He loves easily, but even so, I've never seen him like this. You've gotten under his skin."

Sunstreaker looked back at Sideswipe, still on the floor with Sky and now doing some form of linedance. At least it looked less like they were trying to bring the cabin down. "Thanks. I think."

"Oh, it's a compliment. Take it as one." TC opened two bottles of beer and handed one to Sunstreaker. "Cheers."

The clink of the bottles knocking together wasn't audible over the loud music.

"For what it's worth," Sunstreaker said slowly, "he's gotten under my skin, too. I never would have considered going on a trip like this if he hadn't convinced me."

"You two are good for each other. Any idiot can see it. Oh, crap." TC sighed and stood away from the counter. "I need to go save Star from herself."

"Sure." Sunstreaker glanced towards Pax's chair again, raising an eyebrow at the way Star was draped over his body. "She looks like she needs it."

"She's hopeless. Let's hope he noticed how sweet she can be before she screwed everything up."

As soon as TC was gone, Sideswipe jumped in front of Sunstreaker with a big, goofy grin on his face. "Dance with me?"

"You call that dancing?" Sunstreaker grinned at him. "I call that attempted assault and battery."

Sideswipe laughed. "Well, yeah, because Sky is a madman. But if I got you…" His voice lowered into a purr as he took Sunstreaker's hands. "Well, then we'd really be dancing."

Sunstreaker let himself be pulled to the floor. It was a bit of a relief to see Sky corral TC as well, so they weren't alone, but even so, he felt nervous as his hands were placed on Sideswipe's hips.

Sideswipe took a step closer, resting his cheek against Sunstreaker's. "Just go with it," he whispered. "Ain't nobody here but you and me."

And really, there wasn't. Not when Sideswipe was holding him like this. Everyone else faded away, the cabin disappeared, the room around them vanished. All that was left was the music and Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker rested his forehead against Sideswipe's neck and just let himself enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10: Interlude - Star

"Hey."

She turned slightly, enough to see him standing there, framed by the doorway and backlit by the light from inside. "Hey."

"So, we're all going to dinner," he said. "You hungry?"

She shook her head. "Maybe later."

"Want me to bring you back something?"

"I'm okay."

This would be when most guys would say 'okay, tell us if you change your mind' and step back inside, leaving her to her own thoughts. She was used to that by now.

Pax, it seemed, were not most guys.

She stared at him as, instead of walking back inside to the fun crowd and leaving her to her apparent sulking out on the deck, he stepped outside and slid the door shut behind him. When he came over to lean on the railing next to her, looking out over the valley, she just stared at him in surprise.

He smiled slightly. "It's pretty in the dark like this. I see why you came out here."

"…yeah," she said cautiously. Like yes, the view was totally why she was hiding out here. Shame and embarrassment had nothing to do with it.

Pax turned and looked at her. He was so tall, it wasn't even fair – Star was fairly sure she'd fit just under his chin, not that the realization helped her thoughts any. "You sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm sure," she lied. She'd gotten good at that, lately.

Pax just gave her a slightly disappointed look, though. What was with this guy? "If you say so."

For a few moments, no one said anything. It was an almost comfortable silence, or it would have been if Star hadn't been feeling so on edge just because Pax was standing right there.

"Will you come inside anyway?" Pax said finally. "You'll get cold out here."

"I'm okay." She most pointedly kept her arms relaxed and leaning against the railing, not wrapped around herself. "You can go inside if it's cold."

That earned her a soft chuckle. "Star, it's freezing out here. I'm going to get frostbite."

She chanced a slight smile. "Well, yeah, if you keep your hands on that cold railing you will."

"Oh?" Marvels of all marvels, he smiled back. "Did you have other suggestions to where I should keep them?"

Her smile turned into a grimace partway through. That wasn't even what she'd meant, but it clearly came out that way anyway. This was exactly what TC had warned her about. Coming across too desperate, giving herself away too cheap, being too much and making the actual nice guys uncomfortable. Even when she didn't mean to.

"You should go back inside." She stared out at the valley again. It at least didn't look back at her with bright blue eyes that seemed to look straight through a girl.

A cold hand – he really shouldn't have touched that railing – was placed against her back. "Come inside with me. Get a jacket. Come with us to dinner."

She forced herself to stand still under that touch. "That's a lot of demands."

"I'll ask nicely if you want." The hand was still on her back, thumb resting against her bare shoulder blade. "Will that help?"

She shrugged. Didn't trust her voice right now.

"Star, will you please come inside? I don't want you to freeze. And then, will you come to dinner with me?" He smiled down at her again. Curse how tall he was. Tall and broad enough that if he were to stand behind her, no one behind him would see her. "I want to hear more about that computer error that killed all the goldfish off."

She snorted a laugh despite herself. "That's not a nice story. They were cooked."

"What makes you think I don't appreciate a bit of grim humor?" He winked at her.

Winked.

Jesus.

"Come on. The restaurant's supposed to be very good."

She made a great show out of surrendering and turning around. Carefully, so she didn't dislodge that hand. Not that Pax seemed all that eager to stop touching her, either. "Fine. But only because you asked so nicely."

"Great." He smiled at her again. It was… a bit novel, she had to admit. Guys didn't often just smile at her. More often they leered. "Do you like sushi? For all that we're far from the sea, they're supposed to be fairly good at that."

"You want to talk about dead goldfish over sushi? That's even grimmer than I'd expected." Crap, Star, stop talking.

He chuckled, though. Didn't even look offended. "Yeah, that might be a bit much. I guess you'll have to save the goldfish story until dessert."

Was this guy for real?

Still doubting, she let him guide her away from the cold railing and back towards the sliding door that led inside. "Raw fish isn't really my thing. But I did hear they also have fairly good venison."

"Oh? Maybe I need to give that a try then."

_It's just dinner. Don't get your hopes up_. But Pax's hand was still warm against her back, and he was still being nice, and it was _hard _to remind herself that she shouldn't expect anything. She was sure she'd screw it up somehow.

It was just dinner, though. And, when she did inevitably screw it up, well, they were just here for two more days. She'd be able to hide for that long. And after that, she'd never have to see Pax again.


	11. Chapter 11: Interlude - Raj

"Are you sure – ah! – that the others won't be back yet?" Raj gasped as Cliff's lips closed over his collarbone.

Cliff sucked for one brief, endless moment before letting go. "Positive. I pointed Sides and Roddy towards the arcade, and Pax and Magnus towards the library. That should be enough to keep them all busy for at least another hour. Besides," he licked a long swathe up Raj's throat, "they won't want to bother your poor upset stomach. It was really sweet of me to take care of you, apparently." He grinned wickedly.

"Yes, you're a proper altruist." Raj tugged, somehow managing to get the shorter man through the doorway into the bedroom. The momentum carried them to the bed, and they landed in a pile of giggles and kisses and touching, teasing limbs. "I'm so glad to be your charity case."

"Not as glad as me," Cliff crooned, sliding on top of Raj and keeping him pinned like he'd practiced doing so. "Fuck, you're gorgeous. Do you know how hot you are?"

"You're making me hotter," Raj panted, and never mind that it was a cheesy line.

Cliff wasted no time in relieving Raj of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. His eyes roved over Raj's bare chest. "Wow. As I said. Gorgeous."

Raj smirked. "Tempted?"

"Oh, you know I am." Cliff smiled again before he dived down to claim Raj's mouth. And the rest of him.

* * *

They'd locked the door on Jack and Pax. Left a sock hanging from the door handle. Raj heard someone – probably Jazz – laugh at it as the others came back. He didn't care.

Cliff hadn't stopped kissing him since they'd crashed into bed. Small, intimate touches. Gentle pecks to cheeks and eyelids. Nuzzles and caresses and quiet, fervent praise.

When the afternoon turned into evening, Cliff gave him one more kiss, then stood up and tugged his shirt and pants on. He balled up Pax's sleeping bag and stuff, and Jack's, and carried both out of the room.

Raj hoped it was a sign he'd be coming back. He pulled his own duvet close around himself – no cheap sleeping bag for him, thank you very much – and waited.

There was a knock on the door, and then Cliff sauntered in with his own pack in one hand and a tray of food and water bottles in the other. He dropped the bag on the single bed and locked the door. "Hungry?"

"Starving," Raj admitted. He'd been too distracted by those green eyes and the foot rubbing against his own under the table to eat much at dinner.

Cliff sat down, handed him a sandwich. "Here." He bit into his own food. "So, I'm dead curious," he said around his food. "What's a guy as great as you doing being single?"

Raj swallowed before speaking. _He_ had manners. Although, surprisingly enough, Cliff's lack of them weren't annoying him nearly as much as he'd expected. "What makes you think I'm so great? You don't know me – we only met yesterday."

"I know you're great," Cliff replied. He raised a hand, ticking off on his fingers. "You joined a cabin trip because your coworker needed your company, even though the two of you don't really know each other that well. You're willingly and gracefully sharing a room with two strangers. You're nice to the tagalong sister that manages to rub everyone the wrong way. You're sweet and gentle underneath all that snark. And you give of yourself without hesitating." He looked back down, meeting Raj's look. "So why are you single?"

Raj fought back a blush and sighed. "It's just worked out that way."

Cliff didn't reply. Instead he lay down against Raj's side, looking at him expectantly.

"I'm good-looking," Raj said finally. "I know that. And I'm a bit of a recluse. I don't go out much on my own – you said Sunstreaker's more of a coworker, but he's really one of the people closest to me. I don't have a lot of friends. My socializing's mainly on events – art shows, gallery openings, that kind of thing. And there I'm a hot commodity." He picked up a water bottle, took a sip to buy himself time. "Turns out that's how everyone sees me. Like something to show off, someone to conquer."

Cliff snorted. "I don't believe that."

"Well, walk a mile in my shoes and you will." Raj toyed with the bottle. "There's always someone who asks me out. I go on a date, maybe two. If the chemistry's right... well. If not, I walk away." He sighed. "If it's right, they still walk away after. Apparently, once they've sampled me, the rest of me's not worth sticking around for." He tried a smile. "I figured I'd try the other way around this time. There's no denying the chemistry, after all. And if we did the sex first, it wouldn't be so bad when you walked away, because it was just sex."

Cliff frowned. Then he took the sandwich wrapping and water bottle out of Raj's hands and leaned close.

"Raj Spires, will you please come to the movies with me next week?" He kissed Raj's cheek arch. "And I have tickets to a ball game on the twentieth. It's college level, but it'll be fun. Will you please join me then too?" His other cheek got kissed. "We also have a barbecue every year for MLB opening day. I'd be grateful if you'd be my date. I make a wicked ribeye."

Raj stared at him, wide-eyed. And slightly struggling to breathe. "Why?"

"Because you're great," Cliff said simply. "And I want you to believe that too. And I don't want you to walk away. I want to get to know you." He leaned in, and Raj met his lips – somewhat hesitantly, but still.

"You're going to get tired of me," he warned, though he was starting to feel the first faint tendril of hope.

Cliff grinned. "I don't tire easily. I'm going to need at least five dates to even begin to figure out if I'm getting tired of you. And then probably five more to double-check. In fact," his lips pressed against Raj's clavicle again, matching the mark he'd left earlier, "you'll probably tire of me long before I tire of you."

Raj had to laugh. "Fine. I guess we'll see who tires first."

Cliff chuckled. "Or at all."

He mouthed down across Raj's chest, teasing and licking, and Raj had to admit to himself that that sounded pretty good.

He arched into a particularly clever nibble.

Yeah. Pretty good indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunstreaker didn't want to go home.

He knew he hadn't wanted to come in the first place. He'd only come because Sideswipe asked, and he hadn't figured out how to say no to Sideswipe yet. Not that he wanted to, really.

When Sides had first asked, the idea of spending several days in a cabin full of people he didn't know had seemed to Sunstreaker like something of a nightmare. Now…

Now, they weren't strangers anymore. They were friends. And he didn't want to leave.

Well. He wanted to leave. He was out of clean clothes, he had a deadline coming up, and he had taken a picture of Sideswipe the night before that he simply itched to paint.

But he didn't want to _leave_. He didn't want to not be included in the easy camaraderie everyone had, to stop being invited into whatever board game was in session, to have no one but himself to talk to.

Most importantly, he didn't want to stop waking up with Sideswipe next to him every morning. He wanted to keep seeing that smile as he ate his breakfast, get that casual touch whenever they passed close to each other.

He wanted it so badly it was almost ridiculous.

The touches were his favorite. A hand resting on his shoulder for a brief moment. Fingers intertwining with his as Sideswipe walked by. Kisses to cheeks and foreheads, squeezing of hands, ruffling of hair.

He already missed it, and they hadn't even left yet.

"You're looking almost gloomy," TC commented, appearing to lounge next to him against the wall and watching Sky and Pax try to push Star's overstuffed suitcase into an equally overstuffed minivan. "Not keen on leaving?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "It's been nice. Hanging out up here."

"It has," TC agreed. "I'm really glad Sideswipe thought of this." He bumped his shoulder against Sunstreaker's. "We were excited to meet you."

Despite himself, Sunstreaker grinned. TC knew how to settle him down. "Likewise. I had a lot more fun than I thought I would."

"I'm glad." TC nudged him again. "Hey, give me your phone."

Sunstreaker handed it over, watching in faint confusion as TC pulls out his own. There was a faint thread of apprehension when TC began typing on Sunstreaker's phone, but Sunstreaker told himself that the other man was a friend. Or at least a friendly acquaintance.

"There," TC said triumphantly. Sunstreaker looked up in surprise as every phone in the vicinity rang out. Jazz and Jack both looked at theirs and gave him wide, matching grins.

Worrisome. Did TC just invite everyone to a party at his place or something? All expenses included?

But no. He looked down at his own phone, and all the outgoing text message said was '_Sunny's number_'.

He also now seemed to have everyone's number saved.

TC smiled at him when he finally looked up. "You didn't think we'd just let you go, did you? You're part of the gang now."

Sunstreaker didn't quite know what to say. He just blinked.

His phone chimed, prompting him to look down.

'_Don't look so surprised. They like you too, you know. Not as much as I do, but that's a good thing. Means I get you to myself without any fighting._'

He looked up, met Sideswipe's eyes across the driveway. His boyfriend winked at him from behind the leftover groceries he was supposed to stack in the cars. Sunstreaker hadn't realized he was within overhearing distance.

'_There wouldn't have been a fight._'

'_No? Don't sell yourself short, babe. You're worth fighting for._'

Sunstreaker was sure he was blushing all the way to the hairline.

'_Not what I meant. I meant… You don't have to fight for me, Sides. I'm already yours._'

He'd barely put the phone down before he was swept up in a whirlwind of Sideswipe and kisses and caresses that bordered the limit of being okay for company, but Sunstreaker couldn't find it in himself to mind.

"You two are disgustingly adorable," TC commented. "I expect to be invited to the wedding."

Sunstreaker hadn't thought he could blush any harder. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"You two first," Sideswipe teased back. Sunstreaker was glad of that – he never had the right words for this kind of situation, never found the clever comebacks in time. Or at all, really. But Sideswipe was awesome at it.

TC was right. They really did fit well together.

"You and Sky have like four years on us," Sideswipe continued. "And besides," he nuzzled Sunstreaker's ear, "I'm in no hurry to get anywhere. I adore every moment too much."

Sky materialized, hanging over his partner's shoulder. "That really is sweet enough for cavities."

TC chuckled and turned his head to look at him. "Hey Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Sunstreaker stared. That could easily be the most laid-back proposal he'd ever heard of.

Sky chuckled. "A little too late for that, isn't it? I kind of already did."

There was a collective gasp from the others still packing up the cars. Sunstreaker hadn't even noticed that they'd all come outside.

"_Finally_," Star groaned theatrically. "Now I can stop keeping the _big secret_."

Another moment of stunned silence, then everyone started talking at once.

"You're kidding me!" Sideswipe shouted. "How? _When_?"

TC smiled at Sky, and there was this unbearable sweetness and adoration in his gaze. Sunstreaker found himself itching to paint them. "A year or so back. When we went to New Zealand on that holiday."

"As for why we didn't tell you," Sky continued, looking back at his husband, "well, TC's parents are jerks. They threatened to disown him, deny him contact with his siblings and cousins. But now…"

"Now my youngest sister is finally old enough to decide on her own, and they can't decide for her anymore," TC finished for him. "She moved out of their house this week. So yeah. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you guys sooner. But I'm not sorry we got married when we did."

Sunstreaker was conscious of Sideswipe's hands tightening on his hips. He knew the feeling.

_Yeah. I want that too._

For now, though, he was content to hold on to his boyfriend and stay quiet in the midst of all the congratulations and party suggestions and questions about gift wishes. Because Sideswipe was right.

He was adoring every moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunstreaker was almost finished. It was almost done. He hadn't put all the details on the background yet, but he wasn't sure he wanted to either. As it was, the painting had a kind of dreamlike quality to it which he really liked. The lack of details in the background drew the attention to the main motif.

And Sunstreaker couldn't get enough of the main motif.

"Hey," Raj said, sticking his head in. "How's my commission coming?"

Sunstreaker cleaned off his brush and took a step to the side, so Raj could see him properly. "It's done. Right over here." He nodded towards the easel holding the finished piece. "Come take a look."

Raj sauntered inside and looked at the small painting critically. Then he smiled. "It's exquisite, Sunstreaker."

"I'm glad. I hope they'll like it. It's kind of a weird wedding present."

"Nothing weird about it." Raj leaned in, looking at the details probably. "You can tell how much they love each other in this."

On the canvas, TC and Sky were dancing. TC had this indulgent, smitten smile on his face, and Sky was exuberant and completely mesmerized by his husband. Sunstreaker had found the photo among the many that Jack had taken on their trip and shared, and when Raj had mentioned that he wanted to get them a belated wedding present, it had seemed like an excellent choice.

"Let me wrap it up, and you can bring it when you leave. When's Cliff picking you up?" Sunstreaker carefully lifted the painting up.

"Any minute now." Raj couldn't quite conceal the smile. "We've got a contractor coming in to look at the house, Cliff wanted to check if the kitchen can be expanded. He likes to cook."

Sunstreaker chuckled. "You're going to get so spoiled."

"Already am." This time, the smile on Raj's face was radiant.

Sunstreaker was very happy for them. It had been the most whirlwind romance he'd ever encountered, but they were very good together. And Raj was happier than Sunstreaker'd ever seen him.

Talking of the red-headed devil…

"Hey, babe," Cliff said, walking in with all the confidence in the world and kissing Rah right there. "Ready to go?"

"Almost," Raj said, and if he sounded a bit breathless Sunstreaker didn't blame him. Not after a kiss like that. "Just waiting for the present to be done."

"It's done," Sunstreaker said, handing over the wrapped painting. Disgustingly cute and great together they might be, but that didn't mean he wanted them hanging around and kissing in his studio. "I'll see you two around."

Cliff laughed. "I'll take the hint. Come on, gorgeous." He took the package from Sunstreaker and walked out. "I'll go get the car."

"He can call you that stuff?" Sunstreaker asked quietly. Granted, they weren't so close that they confided in each other, but he'd seen Raj in one too many post-breakups of relationships-that-weren't to not know that the sculptor hated when people thought he was nothing but a pretty face.

The smile on Raj's face was a gentle thing. "Cliff thinks I'm gorgeous inside and out. That's why it's okay."

Sunstreaker just smiled back. There wasn't much more to say.

* * *

The building was very quiet after they'd left. Sunstreaker immersed himself in the cloudy, immaterial edges of his main project, trying to capture the soft texture of the sheets. The strands of hair that vanished against the pillow, blond on pale cream.

Suddenly, there was a knock against the doorframe. Sunstreaker startled and looked up, brush still in hand. He hadn't even heard the front door opening.

Sideswipe stood in the doorway, still in uniform. He smiled crookedly and held up a small envelope. "Delivery for Sunstreaker?"

"Hey, you," Sunstreaker replied, smiling. "You scared me half to death. I didn't hear you come in."

"I am he of the stealthy tread," Sideswipe replied, walking inside with exaggerated tiptoe movements. "No prey escapes me."

Sunstreaker caught the expected pounce, spinning once with a laughing Sideswipe in his arms. "Good thing I'm not prey then."

"I still caught you," Sideswipe replied cheekily.

The resulting kiss was expected and expectedly awesome.

"Much as I'd like to do this all day," Sunstreaker murmured against Sideswipe's lips, "I believe you had something for me."

"I did. Here." Sideswipe held up the envelope.

There was no address on it. Just Sunstreaker's name written in Sideswipe's familiar messy scrawl.

He glanced up at mischievous blue eyes. "Taking personal deliveries now?"

"Only this one." Sideswipe pushed it into Sunstreaker's hand. "Open it."

He let go of Sideswipe – reluctantly – and used both hands to tear the envelope open. At first glance there was nothing inside, but when his fingers got to the bottom of it there was something metallic.

Sunstreaker pulled out a key, dangling from a keyring shaped as a bright sunburst.

"Here's the thing," Sideswipe said. He sounded shy suddenly, and wasn't meeting Sunstreaker's eyes. Instead he looked down at his hands, which were playing with Sunstreaker's shirt. "Now that Cliff's moved in with Raj, my place is very empty all of a sudden. And I know your place is bigger than mine, but I also know you don't spend much time in most of it, so I wondered if you would – I mean, maybe you'd want to – you know." He sighed, and finally looked up with a wry smile on his lips. "And I'm the one who's supposed to be good with words."

"You're asking me to move in with you?" Sunstreaker asked dumbly.

"I'm trying anyway," Sideswipe replied. His fingers were still busily twisting in Sunstreaker's shirt. "Would you want to?"

Not 'do you want to'. 'Would you want to'. The difference was significant.

Sunstreaker thought for a second or so. It wasn't really a hard decision to make.

"We're going to have to do something about the colors," he said finally. "And the bathroom needs upgrading. Maybe a bathtub?"

"A big one that can fit both of us," Sideswipe whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "For the cold nights."

"And I'm bringing my quilt," Sunstreaker insisted. "Even though it doesn't match your couch."

"For movie nights," Sideswipe agreed, now clutching at Sunstreaker's clothing and pulling, as if they could get any closer together.

"And maybe we can put this on the wall." Sunstreaker tugged back, maneuvering Sideswipe around the canvas so he could see the picture. "If you want."

Sideswipe glanced up, and froze.

"I finally caught the color of your eyes," Sunstreaker said softly as the silence stretched on. "It took me a few tries." He felt awkward, suddenly, almost embarrassed. It had been a long while since he'd felt like that around Sideswipe, but the continued silence wasn't helping. "Do you – do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" Sideswipe's voice was almost worshipful. "That's absolutely amazing. I can't believe you've spent so much time painting _me_ instead of taking commissions."

Sunstreaker shrugged. "I wanted to." He rested his chin on Sideswipe's shoulder. "I love you."

Sideswipe spun in his arms and put his arms on Sunstreaker's neck, pulling him in to rest his forehead against Sideswipe's. "I love you. So damn much you have no idea."

Sunstreaker grinned against waiting lips. "So when're you going to help me move?"

Sideswipe chuckled and nipped at his lower lip. "Kind of have my empty USPS truck outside right now."

"Good." Sunstreaker slipped the key into his pocket. "Then let's go."

He did have a commission that needed to be finished in a week. And another for two weeks after that. But it didn't matter.

All Sunstreaker wanted to do was follow Sideswipe. So he did.


End file.
